blue,yellow,pink
by hoshinokaze
Summary: naruto yang mulai mencoba menjadi geisha agar dapat membayar hutang sakura,justru berurusan dengan sasuke, ketiganya terjebak pada satu hubungan yang membingunggkan! sebuah fic ramadhan yang -may be-nggak batalin puasa.. naminasai request! sebuah fic ringan yang penuh typos dan kata hilang TT TT


Karna alasan pengen ngerayain sasu naru days..kaze bener-bener maksain buat bikin fic sasunaru meski ide ceritanya sedang bener-bener nggak ada..huft...nah..buat pelampiasan,kaze bakal bikin fic SASUNARUSAKU...dan berhubung masih bulan ramadhan,kaze akan usahain buat nggak bikin fic yang nggak batalin puasa,kayak requesnya naminasai!#Woaahh! My firts request!..kaze akan bikin dengan sekuat tenaga!

Yosh! Enjoy reading minna-san!

,

.

(JJJJJJ)

Hoshino kaze present..

-blue,yellow,and pink-

Rate: T soft

Desclaimer: kishimoto,pencipta semua karakter dalam fic ini...tapi tetep,idenya dari otak butut kaze ,kok!

Warning: full typos,OOC semua?!,lelucon garing,EYD babak belur..huft...sok puitis!

Genre: romance,frienship,fluffy,soft.

Summary:

Kami mengerti satu-sama lain,saling melengkapi,saling mengisi kekosongan-lalu menjadi saling bergantung satu sama lain,seolah tanpa salah satu dari kami-kedua sisanya akan mati.

Fict paling panjang yang pernah kaze tulis..special ramadhan,dan nggak batalin puasa...

Pairing: sasunarusaku.

Setting: jaman edo...jaman dimana semua orang masih pake bakiak,kimono dan pedang bertebaran,lalu jas dan sepatu adalah benda barat yang langka dan mahal.. bayangin aja ya...

Enjoy reading minna-chan!.

.

.

.(JJJJJJJ)

Sakura side

Sama-sama kelompok 7 membuat kami bertiga,aku,sasuke dan naruto menjadi cukup dekat. Tahun-tahun sekolah dasar yang kami lewati seolah membuat kami mengerti satu-sama lain,saling melengkapi,saling mengisi kekosongan-lalu menjadi saling bergantung satu sama lain,seolah tanpa salah satu dari kami-kedua sisanya akan mati.

Pikiran bodoh!.lihat keadaan kami beberapa tahun setelahnya,setelah konflik petinggi konoha mulai mencuat,lalu menyeret penduduknya untuk ikut larut dalam kekacauan,kami terpisah,seperti tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain,seolah asing,bahkan tanpa senyum saat sekedar berpapasan di untuk bertegur sapa.

Seperti halnya ayah dan ibu yang meninggalkanku bersama dojo ini,kelompok 7 bak hilang tertelan lautan, sekarang-di tahun ke 18 hidupku,aku karir menjadi pengajar seni bela diri kuno keluarga haruno,yang siap aku bagi pada murid-muridku..

Oh!baiklah,aku hanya punya 2 murid,bocah-bocah bodoh yang tidak pernah bisa kuatur .

satu cengeng,yang satu lagi sok hebat!menyebalkan!

"kuat kan peganganmu konohasaru!"pekikku tegas,

"namaku konohamaru!"balasnya emosi,aku selalu suka menggodanya,mengingatkan aku pada tahun-tahun tim tujuh.

"katakan itu setelah kau menguasai dasar nomor 17!"ejekku balik.

Dia berdecih pelan, dengan tingkah seseorang saat kakashi-sensei dulu menghukumnya.

"dasar kingkong" ! aku bisa dengar bocah! Kurasa satu jeweran bukan hal yang buruk?

"adududuh!"pekik konoha maru kesal."jelek!jidat lebar!merah jambu!kingkong!"

Bocah sialan satu ini!

Setelah puas menjewer mulut sialan konohamaru,aku menghampiri inari,seperti biasa,bocah satu ini sama menyebalkannya dengan bocah mulut kotor barusan,"pakai tenagamu inari!"ujarku bosan..hahh...kenapa ia takut sekali mengayun pedang kayu dengan tenaga?!

"berisik nenek! Aku sedang berusaha!"

Lihat? Betapa aku selalu berusaha keras menahan niat membunuhku pada dua bocah ini setiap harinya?!

"woow...santai sakura,kau bisa membunuh keduanya sekaligus"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara cempreng itu,seperti biasa pula,pada jam ini,salah satu tim tujuh akan datang mengunjungiku-baiklah..aku memang bilang kalau semua anggota tim tujuh hilang sebelumnya kan?yah..kecuali berubah profesi dengan cepat,tapi sepertinya ia akhirnya bertahan sebagai seorang geisha.

Jangan kaget kenapa seorang laki-laki menjadi geisha,dunia memang sudah sinting saat ini,yaoi dan yuri bertebaran di dunia hiburan,dan memanfaatkan hal ini,naruto meniti kehidupan malam,dan nyatanya,ia sukses! Semua mengenal nama uzumaki naruto sebagai geisha unggulan,senior dan bahkan sering iri melihat kimono orange yang meski mencolok tapi tetap anggun di kenakannya,tidak seperti hakamah latihanku yang kotor,entah kenapa,ia terlihat jauh lebih feminis dariku,padahal kan dia yang punya testosteron! Bukan aku!.

"GURUUU!"pekik konohamaru dan inari membabi buta,berlari menerobosku,lalu memeluk naruto seolah ia orang terakhir yang hidup di ! apa-apaan mereka berdua! Padahal mereka selalu saja memanggilku dengan panggilan macam-macam!padahal kan aku guru mereka!

"hei,bagaimana pelajarannya?"tanya naruto panik karna di serang.

"nenek sihir tumbang karna sinar guru!dunia kembali damai!"pekik inari melankolis,mau bilang aku nenek sihir heh?

Naruto terkekeh,untuk saat seperti ini,aku baru bisa melihat tertosteronnya bekerja,ia terlihat sangat laki-laki kalau bersama mereka berdua-"kalian tidak boleh tidak sopan pada tuan putri..."ujar naruto lembut mengelus kepala keduanya.

Tuan putri? Hah! Aku baru dengar kata-kata itu.

itu untukku?

"mana? Tidak ada tuan putri,malah yang ada monster jidat lebar!"ujar konohamaru mengomporiku,huh! Baiklah! Rasakan kompor meletupku!

Aku kembali menyeret kedua bocah itu untuk latihan,mengabaikan rasa kecewa mereka karna berpisah dengan naruto,hei!aku harus apa memangnya?

"baiklah sakura,aku sebenarnya kemari ingin mengantarkan ini.."ujar naruto lembut.

Aku menatap sebuah sisir anggun bertahta batu emerald dan ..kadang-kadang hanya pada naruto aku merasa bahwa aku seorang membuatku menyadari kalau di balik hakamah maskulin dan pedang bambuku..aku seorang perempuan.

Kembali kutatap naruto dengan canggung,memohon padanya untuk tidak memberiku barang-barang mewah yang jarang kudapatkan dengan usahaku sendiri-menjadi guru dojo bukanlah jenis pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang banyak—

"naruto! Sudah kubilang kalau aku-"

Naruto menahan bibirku untuk menolak lebih lanjut,"aku memaksa!"ujarnya tegas,kimono anggunnya bahkan tak bisa menutupi kemaskulinannya saat menyematkan sisir cantik itu kerambutku,membuatku mengeluh bahwa aku selalu merasa tidak enak padanya tentang semua ini.

"ini bukan tentang mu sakura..ini tentang keinginanku"ujar naruto selalu bisa membuat penolakanku bungkam dengan senyum lima jarinya yang menghela .

Beberapa menit kemudian,ia pamit pada kedua muridku,lalu tersenyum padaku sebelum pintu dojoku tertutup.

Aku tidak tau pasti bahwa pria berkimono itu mencintaiku,bahkan jauh sebelum tim tujuh pecah,dan saat aku mengincar sasuke,ia tetap menetapkan hatinya padaku.

Hahh..andai saja..

Andai saja hatiku terpaut pada pria dengan kimono anggun itu..

Yang selalu memkirkanku,menolongku,menghiburku.

Bukannya dengan pengusaha dingin yang tak pernah membalascintaku..pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang pendiam...

Yang bahkan aku tak tau ia sekarang berada dimana dan bahkan tak pernah bisa kutebak jalan pikirannya.

Ya..andai saja...

.

.

.

(JJJJJJJJ)

Naruto side.

Menjadi seorang geisha,adalah hal paling kotor yang pernah mengutuk diri ku sendiri yang takbisa lepas dari dunia malam,hanya karna terikat rantai uang.

Melelahkan menjalani hidup dalam kepalsuan,tersenyum meskipun hatimu menjerit,berusaha terlihat anggun dan suci saat dalam keadaan paling ..

Semua kulakukan demi sakura.

Ya,demi teman satu timku dulu,saat sekolah memperbolehkan menerima murid perempuan, sebelum konflik pemerintahan mencuat,sebelum dunia menjadi kacau,dan konoha menjadi tempat asing dan kejam.

Seperti malam ini,aku kembali menatap rangkaian pesta dalam ruanganku,dengan tamu yang berganti tiap malamnya,dengan ratusan tangan berbeda yang berusaha tersenyum,satu-satunya halus,lalu beranjak pada tamu lainnya.

Dan ketika satu lagi malam kotor berakhir,aku mendapatkan hasil setimpal.

"bagus sekali naruto."puji seniorku-shizune anego,satu-satunya seniorku dalam bidang ini-tulus.

"ahahaha..anego bisa saja!"

Kulihat ia melepas kimononya dengan santai,menyisakan hanya selapis kain tipis yang membalut tubuhnya-terkadang,aku benci pada para geisha yang terlalu santai terhadapku,melupakan kalau aku tetaplah seorang laki laki-bahkan meski dalam baju kimono sekalipun.

"anego."tegurku halus.

"apa?"tanya shizune anego tidak sadar,ia terlalu sibuk menghapus riasannya agar sedikit lebih tipis saat ia pulang.

"aku laki-laki"ujarku dingin..hah...aku tidak bisa menahannya anego bodoh!yah..harus kuakui bahwa pertahanan diriku cukup tinggi-bahkan dalam bisnis sekejam pekerjaanku-aku termasuk yang paling terjaga kesuciannya-sebagian rekanku telah kehilangan hal itu bahkan dalam usia muda-dan untuk kali ini,aku sangat bisa mengendalikan diri.

"oh! Maaf!"ujarnya dengan cepat membenahi pakaiannya.

Aku menghela nafas ini,yang kubutuhkan adalah penghiburku,satu-sayunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan dalam bisnis ini,sekaligus alasan utamaku melakukan hidupku yang kotor ini.

Aku pergi menemui sakura,memberinya sebuah sisir yang sebelumnya di berikan salah satu tamuku semalam.

Seperti biasa,ia akan menolak jika aku tak memaksanya,dasar! manis sekali!

"terimakasih.."ujarnya lemah,antara ragu dan takut,entah apa yang di takutkannya dengan menerima hadiah kecilku itu,tapi dari binar matanya,aku tau ia mengaggumi benda itu.

Hal itulah yang membuatku tak pernah jera memberinya hadiah-apapun-

Hanya karna seberkas pancaran kagum mata emerald itulah,yang membuatku merasa kalau aku masih laki-laki yang pantas,meskipun aku dalam balutan kimono wanita.

Hanya sakuralah yang menyadari genderku,menyadari kalau aku adalah laki-laki yang mampu membuat seorang haruno sakura kagum.

Dan dengan alasan itulah..aku terus menabung,berniat diam-diam menutupi hutang dojonya tanpa sang pemilik sendiri tau.

Sudah lama sekali,aku menyadari bahwa hal ini bodoh,menjadi budak dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak tau bahwa kau berkorban setiap malamnya menyetorkan hasil kerja kerasku pada para debtcollector keji yang dulunya sempat kucegah saat ingin menghancurkan dojo karna hutang ayah sakura yang belum sempat terlunasi sebelum kematiannya.

Sejak itu,aku terus menerus menutupi hutang dojo sakura yang tidaklah waktu lama dan melelahkan.

Tapi setiap aku nyaris menyerah,hanya pancaran mata emerald itu..

membuatku melupakan sejenak rasa jijikku pada energiku,seolah tak apa,meskipun setelah semua pengorbanaku,aku masih tak bisa mendapatkan hatinya yang kutau tertawan oleh sosok dingin dalam tim tujuh.

Untuk saat ini,aku membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja-lingkaran rasa lelahku,muak,cinta yang tak pernah sampai,kekagumanku pada sosok anggun bahkan dalam balutan hakamah,dan hutang- semuanya berputar bagai lingkaran setan,tidak membiarkanku kabur begitu dalam takdir kosong.

Setelah sore itu mengunjunginya,aku beranjak pada sebuah belokan di samping gedung pemerintahan yang tinggi dan jarang di lalui oleh orang lain,dan seperti biasa aku menanti dengan bosan dua anjing kotor orochimaru-orang yang berada diatas semua lingkaran setanku-.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu sia-sia,mereka datang dengan seringaian khas yang memuakkan.

"hari ini,aku bisa bayar dua kali lipat dari biasanya"ujarku dingin.

Mereka berdua memamerkan senyum menjijikan itu lagi,aku menghela nafasku,lalu melemparkan sebuah amplop tebal yang kuyakini akan membuat dua anjing itu menyeka liur mereka.

"kerja bagus"ujar salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan kacamata,setelah memeriksa apakah aku bohong atau tidak,dan ia benar-benar mengelap bibirnya,hah,si anjing bodoh dengan kepala transparan.

Aku meludah muak,"aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menyelamatkan dojo sakura"ujarku dingin."bahkan membunuh kalian jika itu harus"

Mereka berdua tertawa mengejek,menyiratkan bahwa semuanya !

"kami takut sekali nona!"ujar yang satunya,pria dengan jaket yang bertuliskan hidan di dada kirinya, aku bisa lihat dia bertukar pandang dengan rekannya,seolah membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu .

Aku berdecih pelan."pergilah"ujarku jijik.

mereka berdua tertawa keras,"tidak semudah itu nona."

**Deg!**

Firasatku buruk,dingin merayapi punggungku.

Bisa kulihat Mata mereka berubah buas,aku merasakan serigaian keji di aku yakin bahwa sesuatu yang jahat telah mereka rencanakan.

Mundur beberapa langkah membuatku gentar,hei! Aku laki-laki,bagaimanapun juga seharusnya aku bisa mempertahankan diriku ketakutan konyolmu ini naruto!

"biarkan kami sedikit terhibur setelah selesai bertugas..kau tau nona? Semua penagihan hutang ini membuat kami...lapar."ujar si jaket hidan,aku meneguk ludahku,

"dan sepertinya,kau enak.."lanjut yang berkacamata senang.

Tubuhku-tiba-tiba saja menegang..oh tidak...aku yakin kalau mereka mengincarku-aku harus tenang,memikirkan cara agar lepas dari bahaya ini.

Selama aku berdiri kaku di sana,si jaket hidan menarik tanganku,aku menariknya dengan segera.

Kabur!.hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.

Sayangnya langkahku ternyata terlambat dua detik,si kacamata menarik lengan kimonoko lebih dahulu,membuatku ambruk di tanah dengan keras,lutut dan pipiku nyeri,tanah bukanlah tempat yang empuk untuk mendarat.

Aku terduduk gentar,kimonoku berantakan,begitu juga tatanan rambutku.

Si jaket hidan mendekatiku,menarik rambutku agar aku bisa menatap seringaian menjijikkan itu di wajahnya,lalu memaksakan bibirnya menyentuh !menjijikkan!aku menendang selangkangannya sekuat tenaga,membuatnya terjerembab kesakitan.

Kesempatan ini kumanfaatkan dengan berdiri,bakiak ku menahan langkahku,nyeri menguasai kepalaku,aku berdiri si kacamata kembali membuatku berlutut di tanah,brengsek! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan?!

"tunggu!kau..laki-laki!"ujarnya terkejut setelah menagmati bagian atas kimonoku yang robek.

Aku menatapnya tajam, dengan fakta ini,ia melepaskanku.

"hei hidan! Ini bagianmu"lanjutnya menjijikan.

Orang yang di panggil hidan itu semakin menyeringai,aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri cepat, semangatku luntur entah kemana.

"kau tau seleraku kabuto"ujarnya senang

Lutut gemetar,ini sangat tidak uzumaki harus menendangnya seperti tadi.

tapi semuanya terasa begitu menakutkan.

Detik berikutnya,hidan menahanku di tanah..mendaratkan bibir menjijikannya di ,sampai tenggorokanku seolah putus.

Tuhan,jika kau memang ada..kumohon tolong aku!

"apa-apaan kalian anjing-anjing kampung?"

Hidan menghentikan tindakan kotornya padaku,menoleh ke sumber suara baritone familiar yang menginterupsinya.

karna terbaring di tanah,aku tak bisa melihatnya begitu jelas,yang pasti,hidan melepaskanku begitu saja"jangan ikut campur!"geramnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku,memuakkan! Aku menangis!

"pergi "desis suara baritone itu dingin"atau aku akan melenyapkan kalian sekarang juga"

"diam kau brengsek!"pekik hidan tersulut,dia melepaskanku, Oh tuhan! ..apakah itu pertolonganmu?

Tapi tepat sebelum hidan mencapai tubuh si suara baritone yang tidak asing,kabuto menahannya dengan membanting hidan ketanah,

"jangan bodoh hidan! Dia uchiha sasuke"ujar kabuto.

Hidan bangkit berdiri,meludah singkat sebelum akhirnya membersihkan tubuhnya dari tanah,dan melewati penyelamatku yang dia panggil...heh?sasuke?

"beruntung kau selamat karna uchiha,nona"desis anjing kalah itu.

Aku masih terbaring di tanah,lemas belum juga hilang dari tubuhku,Sialan! Air mataku tak mau berhenti dan lebih mengenaskan lagi,suaraku sakit dengan isakan yang tak dapat ku sembunyikan.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki setengah detik berikutnya,aku melihat tampang sombong itu,yang berubah sedikit di bandingkan ingatan lamaku.

"bangun dobe"ujarnya dingin.

Belum berubah,masih dengan mata tajam dan nada dingin,masih tetap dengan kulit bercahaya meski tempat ini redup,masih tetap dengan rambut depan panjang kebiruan,dan rambut belakang pendek mencuat menantang uchiha sasuke.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa aman.

Dia melepaskan jasnya yang kuyakini tak mampu kubeli meskipun sebulan penuh aku bekerja tanpa istirahat,lalu memakaikannya untuk menutupi bagian kimonoku yang robek,

Aku masih tak mampu berdiri,bahkan ketika secara tiba-tiba ia mengangkatkku dengan ringan, membawaku seolah aku putri.

Dan aku hanya tetap memandangnya !shit!mulut bungkam.

Semua orang menoleh,menatap kami yang di yakini sebagai tuan tanah yang menyewa geishanya, aku desus tentang betapa cocoknya kami yang di gumamkan mereka membuatku seolah mengerut.

Kali ini,setelah beberapa tahun aku tidak menjumpainya,ia masih tetap mengalahkanku!oh tuhan..., betapa memalukannya aku ini!

"turunkan aku..sasuke."ujarku akhirnya setelah menemukan suaraku yang hilang.

Dia tak bergeming,masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun menurunkanku.

"turunkan aku!"geramku kesal.

Ia akhirnya berhenti,mendadak.

Dan SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! kakiku lemas saat ia meletakkanku-lebih tepatnya,menurunkanku dengan kasar begitu saja-dan aku mau-tak mau terpaksa berpegangan padanya agar tak jatuh.

Ukh..sialan!..Wajah sombong itu muncul lagi.

aku mengeluh kesal karna aku bahkan belum bisa masih menghantuiku.

Dan tanpa aba-aba,peringatan atau satu katapun yang meluncur dari mulutnya,ia mengangkatku lagi.

Dan kali ini..

aku tak bisa protes,dan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati...

Brengsek!

J

J

J

Aku menatap ruangan mewah nan megah dalam bangunan milik uchiha ini,tak banyak rumah ala barat seperti ini di jepang,bahkan mungkin hanya rumah ini satu-satunya yang memiliki kemegahan seperti ini.

Aku risih,bagaimana mungkin si teme ini melenggang masuk rumahnya dengan menggendongku seperti putri!

"turunkan ak-"

Dia melemparkanku begitu saja di sofa mewahnya,nyeri akibat kejadian sebelumnya menyerangku kembali,aku menatapnya tajam.

"kau!"ujarku kesal.

Dia melonggarkan dasinya dengan sebuah jari,lalu menghembuskan nafas berat,seolah aku dalah benda paling berat yang dia angkat. menyebalkan.

"kenapa kau di sana?"ujarnya dingin, tidak memandangku.

"bukan urusanmu!"bentakku.

"kau berhutang pada orochimaru?"tanyanya lagi- seolah aku tidak di sana,mengacuhkan kata-kataku.

"jangan ikut campur!"desisku.

Menyebalkan melihat sosoknya dalam kemeja mewah dan yang yang dulu kubayangkan sebagai diriku,pria sukses yang kaya-raya,menjadi pujaan hati sakura,lalu hidup bahagia selamanya...dan bukannya berakhir menjadi seorang geisha.

"kau geisha?"tanya nya lagi .

"sudah kubilang kalau itu bukan urusanmu,ok? Jangan ikut camp-"

"aku menyelamatkanmu!"potong sasuke dingin,aku terdiam apa-apa,hanya saja ia begitu dekat dengan ku,posisinya menahan gerakanku,menyudukanku di sofa,membuatku tidak bisa bergerak karna takut menyentuh hidungnya jika ku lakukan merasakan untuk pertamakalinya setelah bertahun-tahun,

Ia akhirnya menatap mataku.

Aku menahan ,geram,iri,menguap begitu saja dari aku menjadi begitu lemah dengan berbisik bahkan tanpa sempat kupikirkan,

"terimakasih."

Meluncur mulus dari mulutku,membuatnya mundur perlahan,lalu pergi begitu saja,meninggalkanku pada ruangan yang aku tak tau pasti berada di sudut mana rumahnya.

Gelisah,tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku bernafas baru saja menyelamatkanku,ingat? Bahkan dengan gertakannya sedikit saja barusan,aku masih sangat takut..

Ia kemabali,membawa sekotak peralatan yang dari baunya aku tau bahwa itu adalah obat.

"sudah lama tak melihatmu,sekarang kau menjadi wanita penghibur?"tanyanya setelah ia meletakan sebuat kapas yang diberi cairan steril pada luka di pipiku. Sialan! Sakit dan perih kembali menghantamku.

"aku geisha,lalu kenapa?"tanyaku balik,Ia menatapku,dingin. entahlah kenapa aku justru merasa bahwa itu tatapan pasti,tangannya berhenti.

"tapi,aku tidak menjual tubuhku" tangannya kembali bergerak mengolesi lukaku yang sekarang yang kusadari,bahwa tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan lega.

Apa aku salah lihat? Terakhir,ia menutup lukaku.

Lalu menatapku dalam diam,tajam dan menyiksa.

Hening mengisi ruangan.

Sesak rasanya ketika detik berlalu dengan pelan dalam diam.

Bayangkan,Dia hanya menatapku,dan aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak membalas tatapannya.

"kau tidak berubah."ujarnya kemudian,aku mulai bisa bernafas kembali mengetahui bahwa bahkan dalam kimono ini,aku masih tetap tak berubah di matanya.

"kau yang tidak berubah."balasku.

.

.

Hening kembali menderu.

.

"kenapa geisha?"desisnya kemudian.

Kenapa geisha? Ya! Kenapa?Aku menundukkan kepalaku,pertanyaan itu,pertanyaan yang ku renungkan setiap malam,sebelum tidurku.

"demi sakura?"

Deg!

Aku nyaris meloncat dari sofanya,keget.! Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"bu-bukan urusanmu!"oh damn! Suaraku sakura tak tau hal ini..bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"tetap dobe seperti biasanya,aku tidak tau isi kepalamu ternyata sebodoh ini...idiot,bodoh, tolol, bego, super dobe"

"diam teme!"bentakku kesal,dasar kekanak-kanakan! Menghinaku dengan panggilan macam macam dengan arti yang sama.

"sudah kuduga suatu hari nanti kau akan menderita karna perempuan itu"desis sasuke.

Aku merasakan darahku naik dia bilang?"apa salahnya melakukan semuanya demi sakura?!"bentakku meninggi.

"apa salahnya?"tanya sasuke balik menghampiriku,sekali lagi,mengeliminasi jarak kami,lalu mencengkram kimonoku kasar,"kimono wanita!"bentakknya keras,ia melepas ikatan rambutku, mengurai jalinannya dengan kasar"rambut panjang!"aku menahan nafasku,badanku tergoncang ketika ia melakukan itu,lalu,ia memegang bibirku kasar."lipstik?!"pekiknya merusak riasanku,lalu aku merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat saat luka di pipiku di sentuhnya dengan kasar"dan kau masih tanya 'APA MASALAHNYA'?"

"DIAM!"pekikku kuat,sekali lagi,aku nyaris memutuskan pita suaraku mendorongnya keras,hingga ia terpelanting kebelakang.

"baiklah! Kau mungkin lebih bisa hidup pintar dan terus lah hina kebodohanku!"putusku."tapi aku tidak sekejam kau,ok?! "teriakku .

"setidaknya,meskipun bodoh,aku masih punya kebanggan karna bisa melindungi sakura! Orang yang kusayangi!"Aku mengatur nafasku,memburu bagai berlari ber mil-mil jauhnya."kemana kau saat sakura-aku-membutuhkanmu?!"oh tuhan..aku tak bisa menghentikan jeritanku,bagus mengacaukan segalanya."KEMANA KAU SASUKE?!"

Keren,sekarang aku seolah menjerit selama ini menginginkannya menolongku,sangat keren.

Ia menunduk,matanya menerawang jauh,seolah tiba-tiba kehilangan menepis cengkramannya dari kimonoku,"kau puas?!"tanyaku geram.

Sialan,sekarang aku benar-benar seperti habis di makan si teme sialan ini.

Aku merapikan penampilanku seadanya,melempar jas nya yang tadinya ia berikan padaku,lalu melenggang pergi secepatnya dari ruangan sasuke.

"aku akan membelimu"ujar sasuke pelan.

apa aku salah dengar?

Aku nyaris menutup pintu ketika aku kembali mendengar kata-kata itu."Aku akan membelimu"

Hah?

Sasuke kembali mengampiriku,menutup pintu di belakangku,lalu menarikku hingga kembali menghempaskkanku di kursinya-kenapa sih dia suka sekali melakukan itu?!-

"aku akan menolongmu-menolong sakura-atau siapapun itu,seperti yang kau katakan"ujarnya masih tidak mengerti.

"aku akan membelimu,dan uang itu bisa kau pakai untuk melunasi hutang sakura,berhenti dari pekerjaanmu,lalu memulai hidup baru"ujarnya santai.

Aku berdecih pelan,dia kira dia bisa dengan mudah melunasi hutang sakura?! Dia masih 18 tahun!

"bagaimana kalau seratus juta yen"

Aku kembali nyaris melompat dari kursiku.

"aku tidak suka cara bercandamu,"desisku"itu tidak lucu!"

"kau tau aku tidak suka bercanda"balasan sasuke membuatku diam,benar,dia bukan orang yang humoris.

"kau gila."

"anggap saja begitu."ujarnya,lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya."bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang menarik.

sungguh! aku tidaklah bodoh jika berfikir ini penawaran yang buruk,dan dengan seratus juta yen, bahkan hutang sakura tidak sampai setengahnya!di tambah dengan yang sudah ku bayar pada para anjing itu..aku nyaris mendapatkan semuanya!-di tambah lagi fakta bahwa aku belum tentu baik-baik saja seperti sekarang , jika aku harus berurusan dengan anjing itu lagi...

Tapi bagaimana dengan harga diriku..dengan kebanggaanku karna bisa menolong sakura..?

"aku tidak menolong sakura-kau yang menolongnya,uang itu milikmu,dan bukan berarti aku mengambil tempatmu sebagai palahwan bayangannya-aku bahkan tidak tertarik dengan itu"jelas sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Naruto..pikirkan ini baik-baik!haruskah aku menolak? Tapi apa lasannya jika semua itu begitu menguntungkanku?

Sasuke menghela nafas,"oh tak apa,kau bisa kembali kepekerjaan lamamu jika kau menol-"

"aku terima"potongku.

Mampuslah ini terjadi.

"baiklah"ujar sasuke meneguk air ludahku.

Dan oh tuhan...seringaian itu bulu kudukku berdiri,semakin meremang ,lebih dari firasat burukku selama ini..

"kau menjadi..geisha pribadiku"

.

.

(JJJJJJJ)

Sasuke side

Tak butuh waktu lama,aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan perusahaan asing patner uchiha group.

Sebenarnya,bukan gayaku,menghabiskan waktuku di tempat rumah bordil,mabuk,lalu bangun entah dimana keesokan paginya,sayangnya,para petinggi perusahan asing itu memintaku menyelesaikan semua masalah perusahaan di tempat ini.

Penat melandaku,ku tegak kembali sebuah sake yang di tuangkan dalam cawanku,berharap bahwa minuman ini menghapus jejak lelahku.

"tuan muda uchhiha,bagaimana kalau satu teguk lagi?"

Aku menatap seorang perempuan dengan dandanan heboh yang menyuguhiku sake,melihatnya membuatku memilih untuk tidak mabuk dan membuat diriku sendiri di kendalikan boneka jerami ini.

"tidak."tolakku menyebalkan,aku seharusnya pulang atau setidaknya pergi dari sini.

"jangan begitu uchiha-san! Kau harus minum dan biarkan aku mentraktirmu malam ini!"ujar salah satu petinggi dengan kulit sepucat ular.

Aku menatapnya bosan,memuakkan sekali.

Aku merasakan salah satu boneka jerami itu merapatkan tubuhnya padaku,"bagaimana kalau anda mengambil mizuageku tuan.."bisiknya.

Aku nyaris memukulnya jika aku tak sadar kalau ia wanita."hei! Tidak! Tuan uchiha akan mengambil mizuageku!"pekik yang lain,dan kericuhan yang menyebalkan membuatku semakin muak dengan tempat ini.

"hentikan kalian! Biar tuan muda yang menentukan sendiri!" teguran salah seorang senior geisha membuat ketiga boneka jerami itu terdiam seketika,aku mendecih pelan.

"maaf shizune anego"ujar ke tiganya bersamaan dan mendadak diam."maaf tuan uchiha"dan tebak,aku semakin muak.

"mohon maaf uchiha-san...mereka bertiga masih sangat baru,tentu kesalahan tidak mungkin bisa dihindari" shizune menundukan kepala dengan hormat,membuatku semakin jengah,"bagaimana kalau hiburan tarian dari geisha nomor satu di tempat ini sebagai permohonan maaf kami"

Aku nyaris menolak,tapi si ular tua berteriak girang dan menyambut baik hal ini,aku menguap bosan. musik khas melantun menyambut telingaku,membuatku semakin ngantuk,lalu saat semua menjadi begitu buram,aku melihatnya..

Seorang geisha anggun muncul,menari dengan gerakan indah yang tak bisa ku deskripsikan,entahlah bagaimana caranya membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku,pesonanya? Atau gerakannya? Atau perasaan familiar bahwa aku seolah mengenalnya?

Ku perhatikan bagaimana cara geisha itu menari,semakin cantik dan indah,lalu harus kuakui bahwa aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya,dan begitu mataku menangkap lekuk wajahnya..

Naruto?

uzumaki naruto?

Tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku,aku berhenti melakukan apapun,bahkan alunan musik tak terdengar.

hanya dia,dan tariannya.

"dia sangat hebat uchiha-san"potong salah satu boneka jerami ..aku tak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

"apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku,tentu bukan pertanyaan yang kutanyakan pada si boneka jerami,tapi pada diriku sendiri.

Itu Naruto!uzumaki naruto!mantan teman satu timku,aku bahkan telah lama melupakannya,seperti yang kulakakuan pada kehidupanku yang dulu,sebelum konflik mencuat di konoha,saat tiba-tiba itachi melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris perusahaan dan melimpahkan semuanya padaku.

Aku menghapus jejaknya,seperti aku menghapus masalaluku.

Lalu sekarang ia tiba-tiba muncul,masih dengan warna pirang yang sama,senyum ceria yang sama,kulit tan mulus yang sama,guratan di pipinya yang seperti kucing,lalu sorot mata lautan itu...yang berbeda hanya ia jauh lebih indah..lebih terlihat rapuh dibandingkan sosoknya dalam ingatanku yang berisik, bodoh dan menyebalkan.

Ia bertransformasi bak ulat yang tumbuh menjadi kupu-kupu.

Bukankah ia laki-laki?

Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

Kenapa ia menjadi begitu...

mempesona?

Ah! Satulagi yang berbeda..

Aku mengamati tiap gerakannya,dan semuanya mulai berbeda,senyumnya..palsu,seolah ia di paksa memakai topeng.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku saat ia menatapku,tiba-tiba aku menjadi pusing.

Dan malam itu..aku tak dapat melupakan si pria geisha itu.

Bahkan sampai akhirnya aku menyewa mata-mata selama sebulan untuk menyelidikinya,dan tahulah aku bahwa dengan bodohnya ia telah menjadi pahlawan bayangan untuk sakura..ha..kenapa? kenapa ia merelakan semua ini karna si jidat lebar itu?

Aku menjadi tak tenang,dan hari itu kuputuskan bahwa aku harus menemuinya,entahlah atas dasar apa aku mengikutinya,berjalan seperti penguntit,membuatku yakin bahwa aku sudah aku sudah sinting sejak malam itu.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum pada sebuah sisir bertahta emerald,apa dia menyukainya?

Esoknya,aku menitipkan sisir itu pada orochimaru,yang tersenyum puas menggodaku,memuakkan melihat wajah sadis itu tersenyum mengejek.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri konoha,telah jauh berubah seperti dalam ingatanku,aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya,biasanya aku menghabiskan malamku dengan mencoba tidur,tapi hari ini,malam yang cerah membawaku kembali memuaskan rasa penasaranku pada sosok pria berkimono itu,

Dan aku benar-benar menemukannya,terpojok bersama anak buah orochimaru.

Dan darahku berdesir.

Aku tau pasti apa yang terjadi,aku menyelidikinya,ingat?

Aku membawanya ke rumahku,mengabaikan tatapan semua orang padaku,biarlah aku dikira macam-macam,memangnya sejak kapan aku peduli pandangan orang lain?

Aku menatapnya,masih sedikit ia naruto? Uzumaki naruto yang itu?

Aku bisa lihat bagaimana caranya begitu tidak nyaman saat aku menatapnya,oh! Ayolah,biarkan aku puas memenuhi rasa penasaranku..bagaimana caranya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Aku tanyakan padanya,meskipun aku tau jawabannya dari yah..dia mengaku kalau ia melakukan semuanya demi sakura.

Darah seolah mendidih.

sakura? apa penting dia bagimu?!

rasanya aku ingin mengembalikannya menjadi sosok yang ku kenal dulu,si pirang yang si geisha anggun yang awalnya tak sakura,ia melakukan semua ini,aku tak bisa menerimanya!

Kuhapus semua sisi wanitanya,lipstik?tatanan rambut? Kinomo?

Apa dia sudah gila?

Tunggu…tidak..aku lah yang telah gila.

Bagaimana mungkin aku berubah menjadi orang yang begitu peduli pada orang lain? Atau hanya padanya?

Dia beranjak,menjauh dariku,dan semakin aku bertanya-tanya,semakin aku penasaran,ingin memilikinya..dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya,berada di sampingnya.

Well, kegilaanku semakin memuncak, akhirnya..

Aku membelinya.

Seratus juta yen bukanlah harga yang rela memberikan apapun agar si pirang ini menjadi milikku.

Entahlah apa ia suka atau membenciku,aku bahkan tidak peduli hal itu,seolah sekarang aku akan mati jika aku tak bertemu dengannya.

dulu aku setengah mati membenci takdirku menjadi pewaris uchiha grup,bahkan aku yang muda lebih memilih hidup bebas dalam ,lucunya,aku bahkan tidak tau bahwa kekuatan uang mampu membuatku bersamanya.

Dan hari ini,ia menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

(JJJJJJJ)

Sakura side.

Akhir-akhir ini,aku tak melihat naruto,ia jarang datang,bahkan selama satu minggu terakhir,ia tak muncul dalam dojoku.

Sebenarnya,kadang aku merasa lega karna ia absen,entahlah..terkadang melihatnya membuatku merasa bersalah,padahal aku tak tau darimana perasaan aneh itu muncul.

Yang menyebalkannya adalah,bahwa kedua muridku melakukan aksi pemberontakan dengan hanya main-main dengan pedang mereka karna tak bertemu naruto.

"cepat kita mulai latihannya!"bentakku kesal,tapi keduanya selalu mengabaikanku,super menyebalkan!

"tanpa naruto sensei? Maaf nggak kali ini nenek,,"ujar konohamaru .

Aku merasa otakku meledak,great! Aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang.

Tapi dengan sangat jujur kukatakan bahwa..ternyata aku juga merindukannya,rasa ingin melihat dan tak ingin melihatnya membuatku resah.

Apa aku sudah gila?!

Atau jangan jangan—bahwa hatiku ternyata telah berganti pemilik?

"mana guruu!"rengek inari membuyarkan memukul kepalanya karna keras,detik berikutnya aku menyesali keputusanku karna membuat tangisannya semakin besar,aku memeluknya panik,tapi ia mendorongku,lalu berlari keluar menghela nafas berat. aku merasakan punggungku dingin, konohamaru menatapku tajam,memaksaku mengejarnya

Oh tuhan..aku ingin mati saja deh!

Aku beranjak cepat ,mengejarnya sebelum bocah cengeng itu mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Dan saat sekitar 100 meter dari dojoku,aku melihat inari,tengah memeluk seseorang,menagis menggantungi lehernya.

"naruto!"ujarku senang,aku berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Ganjil melihat naruto memakai pakaian laki-laki,rambutnya pendek inari memeluknya erat.

"ada apa?"tanya naruto tiba-tiba saja,aku di dorong keinginaan kuat untuk memeluknya, dan sebelum sempat kuhentihan diriku sendiri,aku telah menubruknya,memeluknya dan inari secara bersamaan.

Aku merindukan suara ini,nada khawatir ini...

"kau kenapa sakura?"tanya naruto lembut.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat,bahkan air mataku jatuh mengalir begitu saja! Ukh! Aku benci melihat diriku sendir yang lemah!

"ki-kita kembali!"ujar naruto panik setelah melihat air mataku.

Kami kembali,dan seperti yang kuduga,konohamaru langsung memeluk naruto ..aku sangat salut pada naruto yang bisa menaklukan dua monster kecil ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menutup dojoku dengan cepat,mengusir kedua bocah itu lalu menemukan waktu untuk berdua saja dengan naruto.

Setelah kemudian aku merapikan rambutnya, senja mulai nampak.

Hening mengisi tempat di antara kami berdua.

"sakura.."

Naruto mulai memecah keheningan.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengisi kepalaku seperti,bagaimana keadaannya,apa yang dilakukannya selama semingguan ini,kenapa rambutnya pendek berantakan?..tapi semua tertelan oleh rasa ! Aku memang seharusnya tidak memeluknya tadi,pasti tingkah konyolku itu membuatnya risih!

"ya?"ujarku menyamarkan rasa gugupku.

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit,"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"bodoh! Aku kan kuat! Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!"ujarku tak-tau apa yang barusan kukatakan... aduh! aku ini kenapa sih!

"hmm...baguslah"

Dan hening kembali mempermainkan kami,bagus sekali.

"a..ke-kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini naruto?"apa aku terbata?! Oh..bagus sekali sakura!

Naruto menunduk,aku bisa lihat pancaran matanya menghembuskan nafas berat,seolah aku baru saja memintanya memilih membunuhku atau bunuh diri-maksudku,ia kelihatan benar-benar lelah.

"sakura.."

Aku menatapnya,menanti.

"aku—kita..."tersendat,

menanti semakin tidak sabar.

Apa dia ingin melamarku? Apa ia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya? Demi tuhan! Cepatlah naruto! katakan!

"maaf"lanjutnya,setelah aku nyaris mengeluarkan mataku dari tempatnya karna melototinya terlalu lama,ia hanya bilang satu kata itu.

"maksudmu?"ujarku bingung.

"aku rasa..aku mungkin tidak bisa menemuimu lagi..." ujar naruto

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti,menuntut penjelasan.

" tugasku sudah berakhir."ujarnya lagi,semakin tak mengerti,aku merasa punggungku dingin,apa arti semua ini?

Aku ingin bertanya,tapi pertanyaan itu tersedat di ,tanpa sanggup ku cegah, ia kemudian berpamitan.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana dengan hatiku? Perasaanku?

Di tengah tanda tanya yang membanjiri benakku, sebuah kereta kuda datang menjemputnya,sekilas aku bisa melihat sosok sasuke di sana,membuka pintu untuknya,lalu menghilang bersama kepulan asap di depan dojoku.

Apa itu sasuke? Apa yang ia lakukan?

Dan Aku semakin tidak mengerti..semua terasa membingungkan.

Bagaimana nantinya aku bisa hidup?

Setelah kehilangan sasuke,

Sekarang aku juga akan kehilangan naruto tanpa sempat menyatakan hatiku yang baru kusadari ternyata,Telah terpau sempurna pada nya..

Pada si pria dengan kimono anggun itu..

(JJJJJJJ)

Naruto side.

Ini hari pertama aku menjadi milik sang uchiha,menatinya pulang dari pekerjaannya,lalu membersihakan kamarnya,sungguh membosankan.

aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia membeliku.

Kemarin,ia mengajukan syarat untukku,sebagai imbalan karna telah membeliku,ia mengisolasiku.

aku dilarang keluar rumahnya,dilarang berhubungan dengan semua kenalanku,termasuk sakura

Dan dengan bodohnya,aku menyanggupinya.

Bodohnya aku!,sekarang aku setengah mati merindukan emerald itu.

Aku melirik dengan bosan jam mewah yang menempeli dinding kamar sasuke,sudah 3 jam kuhabiskan dengan tidak melakukan apapun.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan sasuke?

Bosan,bingung,Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dalam rumah megah sasuke,mengamati dengan takjub pada tiap ukiran rumit di pelosok rumahnya.

Tetap tak mampu melenyapkan bosanku,aku mengajak para maid untuk ngobrol,sedikit menghibur karna aku akhirnya merasa aku kembali menjadi manusia dengan bicara.

"naruto-sama,apa ada yang anda inginkan?"

Bagus,obrolan yang sangat manusiawi! Aku bahkan belum mengatkan apapun dan ia seolah ingin mencukupi semua kebutuhanku!"ah..tidak..aku hanya..bosan"ujarku lemah.

Ketiga maid itu saling bertatapan keberatan."maaf kan kami naruto-sama,tapi kami dilarang sasuke-sama untuk memperbolehkan anda keluar"ujar salah satu maid dengan takut-takut.

"si teme itu?haah..sialan!"celaku.

"kami akan di hukum jika anda keluar.."jelas mereka lebih semakin muak dengan uchiha bungsu bisa berubah jadi sekejam apa sih?!

"hahh.. dasar teme!"celaku geram

"Pfhhhttt!..."

Aku menatap heran pada ketiga maid di depanku,apa yang lucu?

"ma-maaf naruto-sama..."ujar salah satu dari mereka,"kami tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang berani melawan sasuke-sama sebelumnya apalagi memanggilnya teme!"lanjutnya tertawa.

Mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa.

"benarkah? Lalu biasanya dia bagaimana? Menghukum orang?"

"tidak..dia hanya akan melototi kami,"

"tapi pelototan tuan sasuke sangat keren! Kami jadi sering sedikit nakal biar mendapat pelototan itu!"lanjutnya antusias.

Aku kembali terkekeh...dasar,ternyata memang semua wanita takluk oleh si teme itu!aku kemudian menyadari sesuatu,kenapa para maid ini tau keberadaanku? Bukankuah sejak kemarin,aku tak bertemu seorang pun?

"bagaimana cara dia menjelaskan ku?"tanyaku penasaran.

Ketiganya berpandangan lalu sambil muka memerah mereka menjawab kompak"tuan sasuke bilang'jaga dia baik-baik,dia milikku!'."

Aku merasa nyaris terpelanting kebelakang,sialan si teme itu!

"kalau begitu sepertinya kalian salah paham.."ujarku menggeruk kepalaku"bagaimana kalau kita kenalan? Namaku uzumaki naruto."

"aku karin,dia tenten,dan dia yamanaka ino."

Aku tersenyum senang,mereka bertiga mengingatkanku pada junior ku di rumah bordil dulu.

"um..mohon maaf naruto-sama,mungkin tidak sopan mengatakan ini,tapi,kami mungkin mengerti kenapa sasuke-sama begitu menyayangi anda."ujar tenten.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.'menyayangi'? kurasa bukan kata yang tepat."kenapa?"

"karna anda sangat cantik!"ujar ino dengan teriakan tenten dan karin.

Aku menghela nafasku."cantik ya?benarkah?"tanyaku,bahkan dalam pakaian laki-laki,mereka masih tak menyadari kalau aku pria?ukh! aku semakin merindukan sakura!

"benar-benar!"jawab ketiganya kompak."rambut anda sangat cantik.."

Aku mengamati rambut ! ingin rasanya kuberitahu yang sebenarnya,tapi yang meluncur dari mulutku malah.."terimakasih."..sepertinya profesi geisha telah melekatkan senyum palsu bahkan ke dalah sikap sehari-hariku.

aku mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"um...bisa kalian ceritakan tentang sasuke?misalnya saja..dimana orang tuanya saat ini?"

Mau tak mau aku memang harus tau siapa pemilikku ya kan?

"tuan sasuke sudah sendirian di sini sejak lulus sekolah dasar."ujar tenten.

"yah..sendirian,bahkan melakukan pekerjaan kantoran sejak saat itu!"lanjut ino.

"tapi karna sasuke-sama tegar dan mandiri,ia bahkan akhirnya mengambil alih semua cabang uchiha group,hingga sebesar sekarang ini."

"dia adalah tua muda kebanggaan kami!"

Aku menghela nafas berat"jadi...dia adalah remaja labil kesepian yang memimpin perusahaan dengan tangan baja?"simpulku

"bukan!tapi pemuda jenius yang bisa segalanya."

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara baritone yang mengaku jenius itu sedang menyender sok keren di pintu dapur."hah! apanya yang jenius"ejekku.

Tenten,ino dan karin langsung permisi pergi begitu sasuke menghampiriku.

"sejak tadi di sana?kau dengar bagian dari mana?"tanyaku memastikan.

" saat kau bilang 'sialan si teme itu!' "ujar sasuke cuek.

Itu sih semuanya sialan!

Aku mengekorinya menuju kamarnya,ini hari pertamaku,tentu saja aku gugup.

apa dia akan mengambil mizuageku?atau ternyata dia ingin menyiksaku?muka stoicknya tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia mungkin saja punya sikap sadistik dan mengira aku masocist.

Aku melihat dia melepas dasinya dengan gaya yang keren-melihat ini selalu membuatku iri- aku makin bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan dasinya?

Aku berdiri kaku,menatapnya yang sudah melepaskan pakaian atasannya,lalu duduk santai di sofanya yang mewah,tampat dimana kemarin ia membantingku.

"duduk dobe!"perintahnya.

Aku masih membeku di apa yang akan di lakukannya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas,lalu menarik tanganku dengan cepat,membuatku terduduk di kursi,lalu sebelum aku sempat berdiri,ia sudah menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantal.

Geli,risih,aneh.

Entahlah harus bagaimana kutuliskan perasaanku saat rambut anehnya itu menempeli hangat dan terasa menggelitik,dua detik saja sudah ingin ku singkirkan kepalanya itu,sayangnya,aku sadar kalau mungkin..yah..tugasku memang untuk menyenangkannya,ia sudah berani membayar mahal,jadi apapun yang tejadi,aku tak bisa menolak.

Sebelumnya,sebagai seorang geisha,tak pernah aku melakukan posisi seberani ini dengan tamu-tamuku,karna aku tak boleh ketahuan sebagai laki-laki,maka shizune anego membiarkanku hanya menari,atau menemani tamu ngobrol,tanpa kontak fisik,meskipun tetap saja sesekali para tamu sialan itu menyusupkan tangan kotor mereka ke balik kimonoku,sekedar untuk menyentuh atau saat itu juga,shizune anego akan memanggilku agar aku tak lebih lanjut menerima perlakuan kotor itu.

Sekarang,si teme ini melakukannya ..rasanya lebih baik kucabut saja helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya itu untuk kujadikan tali gantungan bunuh diriku.

"dobe."ujarnya,

aku menatapnya,menyadari bahwa sendari tadi tanganku mengelus tuhan! Apa pikiran ingin bunuh diriku sendiri lewat rambutnya membuatku melakukan ini?!

Aku menghentikan gerakan tangan menjijikanku itu,lalu menghela nafas agar gugupku hilang

"ap-apa" oh! Tetap gugup ternyata.

Dia berbalik,yang semula menghadap ke samping,sekarang menatap .

Listrik aneh seolah baru saja tuhan... dia melototiku dari jarak sedekat ini,tidak sampai satu meter karna aku sedang menunduk,dan dia berbaring di pangkuanku. Cepat-cepat aku alihkan mataku,keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku,lalu tanpa kusadari sendari tadi,aku mengigit bibirku kuat-kuat.

"teruskan tanganmu."perintahnya lagi.

Aku melakukannya dengan seperti ini,benar-benar menyiksa!lembutnya rambut sialannya di tanganku,lalu berat kepalanya dipahaku,ditambah mata hitamnya yang mentapku seolah aku adalah mahluk langka yang belum pernah ia pipiku terasa kenapa,sekarang seolah wajahnya menuntutku untuk tidak mengalihkan benar saja,aku tak pula matanya agar ia puas.

Lalu tiba-tiba,tangannya menyentuh pelipisku!oh tuhan..ini semakin membuatku mengigit bibirku panik."kau berkeringat."ujarnya santai,lembut,atau..menggoda? entahlah!"hentikan mengigit bibirmu."lanjutnya.

Sadarkah dia dengan kata-katanya? Aku melakukan ini karna tindakannya!oh tuhan! teme! Hentikan tanganmu!

"kau yang membuatku begini!"ujarku akhirnya.

Seringaian itu muncul,mendadak,tanpa sempat kubendung,pheromonnya menyerangku mendadak. siapapun itu,mau laki-laki atau perempuan,aku yakin akan mengalami apa yang saat ini kurasakan. pusing. pipiku terasa terbakar,semakin kuat ku gigit bibirku,mungkin saja sudah berdarah,oh terserahlah!

Lalu kepalaku yang seolah kosong akibat serangan mendadaknya tadi,tersadar oleh satu tindakan yang baru saja di lakukannya.

Benar-aku benar-benarberhenti mengigir bibirku,seperti perintahnya karna..bagaimana aku melakukannya kalau ia menempelkan BIBIRNYA PADA BIBIRKU! Oh tuhan! Apa ini kiamat?!

Hanya lima detik.

Dan itu pun hanya menempel,bibir dan bibir,ah tidak juga...tapi lebih dari itu,nafasnya lembut membentur bibirku,mata hitamnya terpejam,lalu ia yang mengigit sisi lain bibirku yang tak ku gigit.

Aku melepaskan bibirku refles seteleah ia melepaskan terasa ,aku ingin marah,ingin membentaknya,ingin memukul rambut anehnya,ingin menonjok mukanya yang sekarang tersenyum sempurna itu-bukan lagi seringaian seperti sebelumnya- ingin mencolok matanya yang menatapku dalam,seolah menerobos hatiku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa! Oh tuhan...bagaimana aku mengatasi semua ini?!

"sasuke.."meluncur dari mulutku,lembut,seperti bukan suara yang kuinginkan ada di saat seperti ini.

"hn?"gumamnya dengan nada bertanya.

Kepalaku semakin pusing..."aku ingin ketoilet."ujarku.

"tidak tahan"

Oh! Alasan yang bagus naruto! Sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk ketoilet,bagus sekali!

Aku menyingkirkan kepalanya dengan cepat,lalu kabur kesembarang tempat,menutup pintu,dan jatuh terduduk akibat kakiku yang lemas tanpa kusadari.

OH TUHAN!OH TUHAN! OH TUHAN! SEBENARNYA APA YANG BARU SAJA KU LAKUKAN?!

Aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu,sesuatu berdetak cepat dalam dadaku.

Aku membuka mataku yang bahkan tak kusadari tertutup sempurna saat aku memasuki ruangan ini.

Dan sadarlah aku bahwa aku baru saja masuk ke kamar ganti bajunya,sama sekali bukan kamar mandi!

Oh! Tuhan! Keinginanku untuk gantung diri memakai rambutnya semakin kuat saja!

.

.

Hari kedua,hari dimana aku semakin meningkatkan doaku agar kiamat di percepat besok saja,agar dunia berakhir dan aku tak perlu lagi bertingkah konyol tiap menemuinya.

Sebenarnya,ini karna semalam,aku di perintahkannya untuk tidur di ,tentu saja canggung dan keinginan kuat untuk menolak bergejolak dalam kepalaku.

Berdiri gugup sementara ia berbaring begitu saja,dan menyisakan tempat kosong di ranjang yang sama di sampingnya,membuatku ragu.

"aku tidur di sofa saja ya?"tawarku.

Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat yang di sediakannya untuk segera berada di ! rumah seluas ini! Apa dia tidak bisa menyediakan tempat lain untukku?

"tapi sasuke-"

**Greb!**

Aku di tarik begitu saja,dan terhempas denga tidak elit di ! lama-lama remuk juga badanku di perlakukan semena-mena seperti ini terus menerus.

Aku mencoba berdiri tapi ia menahan badanku dengan lengannya.

Satu pukulan mungkin bisa menyadarkan tindakan tidak sopannya ini padaku,atau lebih baik aku bunuh saja dia? Atau kucabuti saja rambutnya saat ia tidur?

Memikirkan semua rencana menyiksanya akhirnya membuatku tertidur.

Lalu dimulailah hari ini,hari kedua.

Cuaca masih pagi,dan matahari belum muncul,namun karna aku selalu di tuntut untuk menjaga badanku tetap sehat,aku selalu bangun pagi untuk kebiasaanku ini ternyata tak berguna di rumah sasuke,malahan justru sekarang menyusahkanku.

Si teme ini sedang mengelus rambutku,dia tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah bangun dari tadi.

Berpura-pura tidur seperti ini adalah keahlianku,dia mulai mengarahkan tangannya di pipiku,geli,godaan untuk membuka mata semakin kuat menyerangku,aku masih bertahan,lalu sesaat kemudian

Cup!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempeli bibirku.

Aku menbuka mataku,segera,setelah ia melepaskan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku itu-yang kuyakini bibirnya- membuatnya cepat-cepat berbalik dan berpura-pura tidur lagi.

Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku,jika aku ingin menggodanya,tapi gugup ternyata melandaku,membuatku mengurungkan niat menertawakannya,dan malah memilih untuk membangunkannya dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun.

Hah..kadang-kadang tindakan tiba-tibanya membuatku tak !

.

.

Seminggu sudah kuhabiskan dalam rumah sasuke,aku pengangguran.

Penat melandaku.

Ini sudah lumayan siang,jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman,menemui paman yang menjadi tukang kebun di rumah sasuke.

Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan siangku,biasanya,aku mengobrol panjang lebar atau sekedar melototi cara sang paman dalam merapikan rumput liar.

"hai,guru iruka!"ujarku santai memasuki rumah kacanya yang terpisah dari rumah utama.

"naruto!kau datang lebih cepat"ujarnya.

Aku mengamati pekerjaannya,sepertinya ia sedang mempersiapkan media tanam,aku memanggilnya guru karna ia mengajariku apa saja tentang tanaman.

"sedang ap—aduh!"aku marasakan rambutku ! sepertiku,rambut panjangku sepertinya juga menyukai tanaman.

Guru iruka menghampiriku,memeriksa rambutku yang terikat erat dengan salah satu ranting pohonnya.

"harus di potong"ujar guru iruka sedikit panik,ia mencoba melepaskannya,tapi rambutku malah tersangkut lebih parah.

"jangan! Bairkan rambutku saja yang di potong! tanaman di pot inikan faforit guru iruka!"

"tapi naruto! Kau pasti menyayangi rambutmu!"

"tidak apa-apa! Pendek pun aku tidak apa-apa!"

**Prang!**

Tiba-tiba saja tanaman itu terbanting di tanah,berhamburan,Aku menoleh pada pot yang telah hancur itu,lalu tatapanku beralih pada si pelaku pemecah pot.

Sasuke?

Aku dan guru iruka masih terperangah,sasuke langsung menarik rambutku dari tangan guru iruka,dan menarikku menjauh.

Aku baru menyadari apa yang terjadi setelah akhirnya suara ku mulai kembali"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE?!"aku menepis tangannya,ia menggeram ! seharusnya itu ekpresiku!

"iruka! Kau di pecat!"ujarnya dingin,lalu kembali menarik tanganku.

Aku kembali menepisnya,lalu

**BUK!**

Tiba-tiba saja tinjuku melayang pada pipi putihnya yang mulus dia gila? Memecahkan pot guru iruka,lalu memecatnya begitu saja?

Aku mengatakan isi kepalaku,lalu menatapnya garang.

Dia mengabaikan tatapanku dan malah melemparkan tatapan dingin menusuk pada iruka."dia milikku! Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu,seujung rambut pun!"bentaknya keras.

Aku bingung.

Apa dia cemburu? Apa dia gila! Oh tuhan! Orang ini benar-benar gila!

"dan kau!"ujarnya menatapku,akhirnya ia tidak mengabaikanku."kau akan berurusan denganku!" geramnya. aku merasakan bahwa auranya sangat aku membiarkannya menyeretku dari tempat itu.

Setelah akhirnya kami tiba di kamarnya,ia membantingku mengikatku dengan dasinya yang ia lepas dari ! tuhan! Sudah kuduga aku akan berurusan dengan dasi itu.

Ia menahanku di ranjangnya.

Lalu.."jangan pecat iruka!" akhirnya kutemukan suaraku kembali.

"kau bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini pun masih memikirkannya?"tanyanya dingin,aku meneguk ludahku,ia menakutkan,sangat menakutkan.

"biar aku saja! Biar kau potong rambutku asal kau tak memecatnya!" ..

Dia tersenyum aneh,seolah melihat hal lucu tapi tak membuatnya tertawa,hanya senyum janggal,aku merasakan dingin merayapi punggungku.

"dengar naruto"ujarnya,tepat di telingaku,"apa kau tak sadar? Semua di tubuhmu adalah milikku,bahkan rambut ini!"ujarnya menjambak rambutku. aku meringis"bibirmu ini milikku!",ia lalu kasar sampai aku tak tau apakah itu masih terbilang ciuman atau sebuah gigitan di mulutku.

Lidahnya mengacak-ngacak isi mulutku,menghisap kuat hingga mulutku terasa melepaskanku."aku yang menentukan kapan kau harus pergi,ataupun kapan kau harus memotong rambutmu! Kau milikku!"geramnya kasar.

Aku tidak tau bahwa ia bisa berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan seperti ini,lututku bergetar,bahkan seluruh tubuhku ikut merasakan perasaan hewan herbifora yang terperangkap oleh seekor karnivora lapar.

Lalu,ia pergi.

Cukup lama sampai kemudian ia kembali,dengan sebuah gunting tajam di tanpa sempat aku menarik nafasku,

**Ckress!**

Rambut panjangku ! Bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi soal itu.

Lalu ia dengan rambut baruku.

Aku memejamkan mataku,memasrahkan semua yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan ia..

.

.

Melepaskan ikatanku?

Apa ia merasa bersalah?

Ia Membantuku berdiri,lau membersihkan sisa rambut di tubuhku.

Aku menepis tangannya,kesal menguasaiku,darahku yang ketakutan,bangkit mendidih."aku paling benci pada orang yang menyakiti,lalu memberikan obat!"geramku.

"kalau kau memang ingin memotong rambutku,silahkan saja! Sekalian bunuh saja aku! "bentakku,

"PUAS KAU HAH?!"

Detik berikutnya,entah bagaimana,aku telah kabur,berlari sejauh mungkin darinya.

Otakku kacau balau.

.

.

Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan orang,terasa bermil-mil karna nafasku mulai habis,aku tercekik,tapi kakiku tak mau kompromi,lalu hatiku menyuruhku berlari sejauh aku akhirnya menghentikan lariku,dan menabrak seorang anak kecil yang kukenali sebagai..

inari?

Dan kemudian,aku melihat sakura...

Rindu,lalu perasaan aman,melandaku,wajahku kacau balau,dan entah kenapa,ia memelukku. Oh tuhan! Ia memelukku!

Mimpi apa aku semalam?oh iya..mimpi membunuh sasuke.

Aku masih terpaku saat buliran air mata jatuh dari emerald itu,panik, ia yang menangis? Seharusnya aku kan yang melakukan itu?

Lalu kubawa ia kembali ke dojonya,menenangkannya.

Seolah sadar pada situasi,inari dan konohamaru pamit pulang.

Lalu,ia menawarkan diri untuk membereskan kekacauan yang tak buruk,aku menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayanganku.

Di sana,akhirnya,setelah sekian lama,aku melihat kembali naruto pulang dari perjalanan yang amat panjang.

Aku kembali menemukan diriku..

.

.

Lalu sore mulai menjelang.

Perasaan untuk bertemu dengan sasuke membuncah dalam dadaku,entahlah kenapa waktuku yang berharga saat bertemu sakura mulai di rusak oleh bayangan si teme itu!aku tak tenang, memikirkannya membuatku gelisah.

Sakura duduk di sampingku,lalu kenapa pikiranku malah menampilkan si teme itu?! Apa aku ketularan gila?

sekilas,kulihat kilatan aneh di mata emerald itu,entahlah kenapa hari ini,aku tak lagi merasakan sesuatu yang spesial dari kilatan itu,seolah tiba-tiba aku tak lagi menemukan yang menarik di sana,seolah biasa saja.

Lalu Aku rasa,inilah saat yang tepat,saatnya menyatakan perasaanku padanya yang tak pernah bisa ku ungkapkan dahulu.

"aku-kita..."

Oh tuhan..aku tak tau apa yang ingin menatapku penasaran.

"maaf."lanjutku,maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang selalu ingin kukatakan padamu sakura..tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi buram .aku meragukan perasaan cintaku untuknya selama aku mencintainya?

Ataukah ini hanyalah rasa tanggung jawabku padanya?

"maksudmu?" Tanyanya,mungkin tidak mengerti.

Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu ganjil."aku rasa..aku mungkin tidak bisa menemuimu lagi..." ujarku.

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti,ia menuntut penjelasan,tapi bahkan aku pun tak bisa menjelaskan apapun.

" tugasku sudah berakhir."ujarku lemah,lalu...

Lega.

Aku pamit pulang padanya,dan saat di depan dojonya,aku melihat sasuke tanpa perlawanan,aku mengikutinya pulang,sempat kulirik dojo sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya..

Lalu hatiku menjadi yakin.

semuanya menjadi jelas.

.

.

Malam itu..

Aku melihat nya..

Sasuke yang terbaring lemah.

Para maid bilang,si teme ini mencariku hingga nyaris ..mereka salah,dia memang sudah gila sejak lama,dan memang selalu gila! Semua tindakannya tidak bisa di tebak,kekanak-kanakan,dan menyebalkan.

Tapi kali ini,ia tidak lagi terlihat begitu..Yah..aku bisa merasakan dengut nadinya yang kacau dan tak beraturan,lalu keringat yang membanjiri putus-putus,dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan sekacau itu sebelumnya.

Setelah nyaris jam 2 pagi,demamnya mulai turun,aku bermaksud mengganti bajunya yang basah. Beranjak sebentar dari ranjangnya,Lalu tiba-tiba saja,

Ia memelukku!

Tuhan! Orang ini memelukku!

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya yang merengkuh pinggangku, hasil,bahkan dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini pun,ia masih lebih kuat dariku.

"jangan pergi..."bisiknya,serak,menggelitik telingaku

"aniki..."

Hah?

Apa?

Apa ..dia baru saja memanggil itachi? Apa dia benar-benar merindukan itachi?aku menghembuskan nafasku,membiarkannya menganggapku sebagai itachi sebentar bukan hal yang buruk.

Aku mengelus rambut hitamnya,sedikit kaget dengan kemulusan pipi putih miliknya yang ternoda oleh pukulanku tadi pagi,sekarang,rasa bersalah mengelus luka yang tersembunyi di balik rambut depannya yang panjang.

menggapnya menggemaskan.

Seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ..

Apakah itu yang selama ini membesarkan sasuke?

Rasa kesepinnya?

Karna inikah ia menjadi begitu posesif terhadapku?

Berat menggantungi tenggorokanku,tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali memelukknya,membiarkannya membagi rasa menyakitkannya sepi padaku.

Lalu,menanggungnya bersama.

Tiba-tiba Aku ingat kalau ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku tetang keuntungannya membeliku.

Kurasa,aku tak lagi membutuhkan jawabannya,

Karna malam ini,

aku tau jawabannya...

.

.

(JJJJJJJ)

Sasuke side.

Sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang sulit terlelap,seberapapun aku menginginkannya. Seolah kegelapan siap memakanmu ketika kau terlelap,lalu saat bangun semua akan menjadi begitu hampa.

Tapi suatu pagi,semua mulai berubah,begitu kubuka mataku,aku yang terlelap cantik,damai,dan suci.

Melihatnya membuatku melupakan semuanya,rasa sakitku,lalu kesal dan takut menguap begitu saja.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhnya,rambut lembutnya menyambutku saat kucoba untuk membelainya,ia berbalik,lalu mata yang terpejam itu seolah memancingku,untuk sekedar menyentuh pipi dengan tiga guratan di masing-masing sisinya itu,

Kulihat bibirnya ...

menantiku untuk mencicipi sedikit manisnya..

shit! Dia tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Sialan! Aku secara refleks menutup mataku,berpura-pura kalau aku masih tidur,aku rasakan bahunya bergetar,menahan tawa? Sialan! Jadi selama ini ia berpura-pura tidur! .

"teme..bangun.."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Dan aku merasa...

Selama apapun aku melihat Senyuman itu tiap pagi,aku tak akan pernah bosan.

sejak kehadiran naruto,aku merasa semua akan baik-baik saja, saat memejamkan mata-seolah hangat mengaliriku saat aku menyentuhnya.

Tolong jelaskan bagaimana aku menyebut perasaan ini,

nyaman?aman?damai?

entahlah..

hanya...aku begitu tergantung olehnya.

Semua awalnya tak kusadari,begitu saja,ia memasuki kehidupanku,seharusnya dengan keberadaannya, tak akan mengubah apapun,tapi semuanya berubah,perlahan namun pasti, ia mengubahku,..bahkan setiap pagi,ia akan menyapa semua orang untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya itu secara gratis pada cemberut lah yang di sodorkannya padaku

Menyebalkan karna ia tak tau bahwa aku ingin memiliki senyumnya untukku sendiri.

Dan aku semakin tidak waras dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perang pada azuma di depannya.

Apa aku mau menghancurkan harga diriku sendiri lagi?

Sialan! Dan dia-ia membela azuma! Hei! Naruto! Apa kau sinting?

Kewarasanku menguap,emosi menguasaiku,kesal menyuruhku untuk membersihkan sisa azuma yang menyentuhnya dan saat ...

**Cress!**

Begitu saja aku menggunting rambutnya.

Aku tau aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan merambati tanganku yang memegang gunting,kulempar benda sialan itu begitu saja,kepalaku terasa mendingin,sisa rambut pirang panjangnya bertebaran di sekelilingku,membuatku semakin pusing,lalu aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,seolah otakku mendadak berhenti,ia dari mataku.

Aku ke sekeliling rumah,keluar..lalu berlari seperti orang bodoh mengelilingi konoha.

Nafasku selama mataku tak menemukannya,aku menjadi semakin gila..

Dan kemudian akhirnya azuma menjemputku,membawaku ke kereta kuda agar aku tak mengamuk di luar.

Mengamuk? Itukah yang terlihat?

Dan seperti tebakan azuma...

Ia berdiri,di depan dojo tua yang sangat lama tak kujumpai.

Dan disana,ia berdiri di samping melihat rona mata cerahnya yang tidak pernah ku saksikan selama saat ia berada di sampingku.

Apa ia bahagia?

Pusing di kepalaku terasa semakin menggila.

Lalu..aku sadar,aku selama ini menahannya,menyiksanya dengan melarangnya menemui memaksanya menerimaku.

Apa selama ini tindakanku salah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berdengung di kepalaku-berulang ulang..berulang ulang…

Pusing menguasaiku..

Dan aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Sekarang,aku merasa kehatangatan menjalari ku,aku membuka mataku perlahan.

sepasang bola biru langit menatapku,"kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Aku bangkit,melepaskan tanganku darinya..tunggu..apa aku baru saja..memeluknya?

"bagaimana?"tanya lagi.

Aku hanya menatapnya,bingung,heran.

"bagaimana hukumannya?"tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"kau bilang kau akan menghukum maid mu jika aku kabur,..aku..biar hukum aku saja! Jangan mereka!"ujarnya berapi-api.

Aku menghembuskan inilah dia,selalulebih memikirkan orang lain di bandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"tidak perlu."

"apa?"tanyanya bingung,bola mata birunya bergerak gelisah.

Lalu...

"aku mencintaimu"

Meluncur mulus dari mulutku,tak berniat kucegah.

Benar,

Akhirnya aku menyadari nama mencintainya.

Katakan aku sudah sinting,tak apa,aku memang sudah sinting sejak lama,sejak malam itu,saat aku melihatnya menari di depanku.

Dan sekarang,Aku bisa lihat wajah bodohnya.

"apa?"

Berat menguasai hatiku,membelai lidahku.

"kau boleh bebas dobe.."ujarku.

Entahlah apa aku ini tidak waras..

Aku tau seberapa menderitanya ia seminggu ini,dan seberapa bahagianya ia saat bertemu sakura.

Entahlah kenapa aku ingin membebaskannya.

"kau sakit?"tanyanya ! apa ia tak mengerti juga?

Aku menggeleng."pergilah,temui si jidat lebar itu"ujarku.

"tapi.."

"sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"putusku.

Aku bisa lihat binaran matanya,

Apa ia bahagia?

Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya,ia menemui .

Dan aku merasa,

Tak apa..

Tak apa ia meninggalkanku,

.

.

Karna aku mencintainya,

Dan jauh lebih menyukainya Saat ia memiliki binaran mata itu...

.

.

.(JJJJJJJ)

sakura side.

"naruto!"

Aku melemparkan gagang sapuku begitu bahwa sapuku baru saja menghancurkan satu pot pohon sakura mungil yang menghampirinya.

"sakura"ujarnya lembut.

.ah..betapa aku merindukan sosok ini.

Rambut pirangnya yang cepak,baju orangenya,cengiran bahagianya.

Tiba-tiba aku kembali sadar,ada yang seharusnya kusampaikan padanya,kemarin saat aku bertemu orochimaru,ia telah memberitahukanku semuanya,usaha naruto,lalu bagaimana naruto melindungiku. aku harus berterimakasih,atau apapun agar aku bisa meredakan gumpalan rasa bersalah,rindu,dan cintaku yang baru tumbuh bersemi..

"naruto! Aku tau semuanya!"ujarku,aku bisa rasakan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat dari mata biru itu."aku-menemui orochimaru dan-dan ia-mengatakan semuanya padaku!..naruto-apa—dengan apa aku harus membalasmu?"

Dan si mata biru itu mengambil wajahku dengan kedua relung hatiku saat matanya menelusuri mataku.

"aku mencintaimu sakura.."ujarnya.

Aku merasakan perasaan aneh itu membuncah dalam dadaku."aku-aku-"

"dulunya"putus naruto.

Apa?

Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

"sekarang,aku telah menemukan orang yang lebih mencitaiku apa adanya..dan ..lebih membutuhkanku disampingnya" tubuh lemas,aku ingin memprotes naruto,menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan! Bahwa aku telah menyerahkan hatiku padanya!

ingin kutanya kan padanya,bagaimana dengan perasaanku?.

Namun aku sadar,apa yang bisa kuperbuat lagi? Naruto telah begitu banyak berkorban untukku, harusnya,

aku membiarkannya bahagia..ya kan?

"aku ingin,ia terbebas dari rasa kesepiannya."

Aku menatap naruto,sekedar memastikan apa di rasakannya.

Dan aku melihat hal itu...

Bukan mata yang sama saat memandangku,penuh dengan rasa iba..

Tapi mata yang menyatakan cinta.

Naruto telah menambatkan hatinya,

Tidak padaku,bahkan saat aku akhirnya menyadari perasaanku...

Setitik air nyaris menetes di pelupuk mataku,tak kubiarkan lolos begitu saja,aku menepuk punggungnya.

"jadi kau kesini untuk menyombongkan orang yang kau sukai?"tanyaku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan wajahku saat ini.

ia menatapku ragu,lalu seulas senyum seorang geishanya yang tulus menyambutku.

"pergilah.."ujarku begitu saja."katakan kalau kau mencintainya"

.

"ya.."

Gumamnya,seolah menusuk jantungku,

sakit.

Inikah perasaan naruto satiap aku membicarakan sasuke?

Aku menatap punggung naruto menjauh,tidak lagi terlihat sebagai geisha yang gemulai..

Tapi seorang uzumaki naruto kecil yang dulu berada di tim 7..

"naruto!"pekikku sebelum ia menghilang di balik pagar dojoku.

"ya?"

"apa orang beruntung itu...sasuke?"tanyaku,hanya menebak,tak bermaksud jika jawabanku...

tepat sasaran..?

Anggukan kecil dan senyum malu.

Lalu sosok nya menghilang.

Aku menghela nafasku..

Benar.

Sudah kubilangkan kalau tim 7 akan selalu mengerti satu-sama lain,saling melengkapi,saling mengisi kekosongan-lalu menjadi saling bergantung satu sama lain,seolah tanpa salah satu dari kami-kedua sisanya akan mati.

Dan naruto membuktikan bahwa hal itu tidak luntur..bahkan meski di makan waktu.

(JJJJJ)

Last side.

Nafas naruto memburu,mencari sosok sasuke yang seharusnya seperti biasa,menantinya dalam kamar mewah yang sepi.

Ia berlari mengitari segala arah,mencari sasuke dalam luasnya konoha,tak satu pun sosok yang dilihatnya adalah menghampiri hatinya.

ada segudang kata yang ingin di sampaikannya,

misalnya..maaf…

Maaf karna ia telah memukul sasuke.

Maaf karna ia melanggar janjinya menemui sakura.

Maaf karna tak mengerti apa yang selama ini sasuke inginkan.

Lalu...

Terimakasih,karna telah mencintainya setulus hati.

Senja kembali menjelang,lelah menghampiri naruto,tapi ia tak ingin menyerah,menemukan sosok sasuke saat ini.

lalu mata naruto menangkap dengan tiba-tiba,dari seberang jembatan, sasuke berdiri.

Sama kacaunya seperti dirinya.

.

.

.Keduanya bertemu di tengah jembatan.

.

Saling menatap.

.

Saling bicara lewat pandangan mata.

.

Dan keduanya akhirnya tau..

.

.

.

Keduanya saling membutuhkan

Satu sama lain.

.

.

(JJJa mon pere..JJJ)

Holla minna san!

Happy ramadhan!

Masih dalam rangkaian ramadhan fic,kaze mencoba fic yang nyantai dan nggak bikin ribet,trus nggak ngebatalin puasa kalo dibaca..

Well,ini fict one shoot paling panjang yang pernah kaze buat,three some lagi!

Sumpah! Dari abis subuh,sampe jam setengah dua,selama 3 hari berturut-turut!kaze nggak juga berenti ngetik,kebayang kan rasa punggung keram,mata melototin laptop,dan jari mengkel?

Huft...

Yah..nggak papa..

Biar aja! Yang penting readers enjoy this fict!

Oh! Kaze nggak boleh lupa menyampaikan kosakata aneh!

:pertamakalinya geisha brhubungan dengan tamunya.

:kakak cewek,biasanya buat yakuza

: wanita penghibur di jepang

: tempat lagihan bela diri

: masa nggak tau?—baju tradisional jepang yang tertutup,kalo geisha biasanya 6 sampe 7 lapis..

:sejenis kimono,tapi lebih kecowokan-mudah bergerak.

bordir: tempat geisha mangkal

: sifat menekan emosi

: sifat suka menyiksa

10: masocist: hoby di siksa.

: brengsek

12. dobe: bego.

Mungkin fict ini nggak memuaskan,tapi kaze berterimakasih buat yang mau baca sampe selesai...

WHAT?!Endingnya gantung?

ukht!gomen,mo gimana lagi! kaze peling bego buat mikirin ending!

Karna biasanya ending menuntut adegan bahagia yang manis sampe bikin sakit gigi! Belum lagi bakalan penuh adegan penyerahan diri dan sasunaru sensore yang batalin puasa! Kan out of plain kaze yang pengen bikin fic halal!

Halal?emang yaoi nggak batalin puasa?#melirik kea rah lain.

Dan satu Gomen lagi…

Fict ini pasti bikin kalian bingung ya? Ngaku deh!

Soalnya adegannya penuh pengulangan,1 kejadian di liat dari sudut pandang 3 orang! Kaze yang ngetik aja sampe bingung sendiri!

Trus…Kisahnya terinspirasi dari..apa ya?/... lupa! X'

Pokoknya,Fic ini tercipta dari ego kaze yang ngebet banget pengen bikin adegan mereka bertiga dengan cinta yang sama.

Bertema pengorbanan cinta,

bahwa ,tak apa..

Merelakan orang yang dicintai agar ia bahagia.

bukankah cinta sejati tak harus perasaan bahagia saat orang yang di cintai berbahagialah ..perasaan tulus yang lebih indah dari cinta itu sendiri..

Udaah! Banyak bacot!#plak!

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya?-kaze akhiri dulu !

See you at the next fic!-

Owari!


End file.
